


云端

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [3]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	云端

一.  
对簿公堂这档子事，李云恺就没输过，作为工作室最年轻得力的律师，他的字典里除了赢再无其他，一张嘴皮子溜得让人脑壳疼。可今天倒是和之前有些不同。

“李律师，你今天怎么回事?简直太让我失望了!!!”他的当事人气的撂下一句话就走了。留下李云恺怀里抱着一大堆资料呆站着，指尖都有些泛白，面颊微红。他佝着背缓慢拖着步子走出法院，细看的话，会发现他那两条纤细长腿裹在西装裤里微微发着颤，连带着臀肉都有些抖动。

一辆黑色宾利停在街角转弯处，似乎在等着什么人。李云恺喉头滚动，咬紧牙关，重重呼吸了几次才朝那边走去，拉开车门的瞬间他就被一只手拽了进去。李云恺跌坐在那人怀中，圆翘得小屁股正好压在对方高高挺起的性器上，他撑着后座想要起身。却被人按着后腰隔着裤子顶撞起了后穴。李云恺眯着眼睛小声的喘了起来。臀缝的布料似乎都湿了一些。

“嗡嗡”的声音在安静的空气中扩散，李云恺有些难受的扭了扭身子，却又被要求自己脱了裤子。他愣了半天，才抖着手去解自己的皮带，叮铃当啷的，一同剥去的还有他仅剩的一点儿自尊。他安静的趴在对方肩头，俊俏的小脸搁在一旁，宛如花瓣的嘴唇半张，又翘起自己蜜桃似的双丘，乖顺的像只猫儿，雪白的皮毛漂亮非常。

纯黑的内裤还贴在他的肉上，男人用手指按着他的后穴，感受着温热的气息。内裤的一边被挑开，李云恺配合的搂着对方的脖子，小腹微颤，穴口一张一翕，嫩肉有些红肿，终于在一声闷哼后，一颗沾着体液的跳蛋从他穴里掉了出来，在黑色的地毯上弹了几下，滚到一旁角落里。

李云恺软着身体倚在男人怀里，乖巧的将脸贴着对方的脖子，细细的喘着气儿。股间的小眼儿又挤出几滴蜜露，就被一根大肉棒顶了进去，穴腔被塞的满满当当。他用手撑着对方的胸膛直起身子，软穴裹着阳具，开始上下肏起了自己。下体一片清凉，可他身上西装还未解开，热气萦绕着他，蒸的他额上不断滴下汗珠，面颊艳若春桃，一双狭长凤眼带着晦涩的恨意。

“芸芸，今天怎么动作那么慢，在法庭的时候，跳蛋把自己肏舒服了?。”说罢便扣着李云恺纤腰，大幅度的往上顶撞，肉柱疯狂往里头钻，嫩肉被捣的软绵快活，湿软紧致的后穴箍的对方动作越来越快，臀肉被压的凹陷又弹起，很快被打的嫣红，胯下湿漉漉的一片。李云恺急促的喘息着，身体别肏的后仰，却不敢不回答对方的问题。

“呜呜呜，舒。。舒服了”他带着微弱的哭腔，说着违心的话，手撑着车顶防止自己滑倒。男人玩心大起，松开对他的桎梏，将他外套剥去，看着他软红的乳头将衬衣定出一个小弧度，用两指夹着拽弄，下体却丝毫不放松，弄的小穴淫靡不堪，“啪啪啪”的拍击声不绝于耳。

“是不是在开庭的时候高潮了，去了几次，刚刚摸你，屁股里全是自己的淫水。”

“呜，高潮了。。去，去了好几次，因为好酸好痒”，李云恺被奸的身子发软，还要颤巍巍的回答这些，眼尾润红，痛苦的流着泪，可怜的模样让人欲望更盛。直直被推到在后椅上，握着他纤细的脚踝朝两边打开，露出一片泥泞的耻毛和恬不知耻勃起的性器，不再留力的狠命肏弄。

“我们芸芸怎么还不潮吹，是没学会么?嗯?快让我看看你喷尿的样子。”

“啊啊啊啊啊，不。。不会啊。我不是女生啊。。轻点啊呜呜”

“怎么会呢，你看看你这对奶子，又白又软，还滑的要命，比姑娘好漂亮，是不是不肯给我看?”

李云恺崩溃的被人握着胸乳，对方将软嫩的胸脯朝着中间挤压，又晃动着手腕让这对雪乳一同抖动，艳红的乳尖挺着煞是好看。

“还说不是，这奶子晃得，骚的要命”

“不要!!!放开呜呜呜，好丢人。。。求你别这样了。”李云恺大叫着哭喊起来，拱着身体，挥动着胳膊，就听到清脆的一声，他僵硬着身体看到对方被自己打歪过去的脸，害怕的牙齿发颤。

二.  
文件出了重大纰漏，案情急转直下，这几天愁的李云恺又消瘦了基本，对方又一直催促着他，让他心烦意乱。他坐在车里，望着飞速闪过的风景，心里盘算着一会儿怎么和自己的雇主交代。

飞驰的轿车离市区越来越远，直到停在一个废弃工厂门口，李云恺心中警铃大作，再怎么样也不至于杀人灭口吧，他咧着嘴对面前人高马大的安保露出一个笑容，却被毫不留情的推了进去。

“砰”，铁门被大力关上，李云恺惊的整个人像个兔子似的跳了起来，里头没开灯漆黑一片，他站在那儿动也不是，不动也不是，急的就差骂人了。就在这时，有人掐着他的脖子拉着往前走，李云恺被拽的跌跌撞撞又不敢反抗，直到自己被吊着胳膊挂在梁上，裤子都被人脱了，才开口大叫好汉饶命。两条大腿各被缠紧了绳子，拉到小腿处，中间放着一根横木，饶是他想，都没法并拢腿。

他就这么裸着身体被挂了一宿，等第二天有人来的时候，他哭的眼睛都肿成了核桃，嘴唇干裂，胳膊痛的几乎没了知觉。他迷糊着感觉有人在摸他屁股，晃了晃身体，小声骂到，滚开。

“李云恺，你这次让我损失不小，拿什么赔给我，你爸爸那个公司倒是不错”一边说着，双手在李云恺洁白的身体上游走，时不时划过乳头和他的私处，滑腻的肌肤让沉醉。

李云恺不屑的“呸”了一声，还想继续说点什么，后穴一阵刺痛，这痛楚逐渐放大，“噗呲”一声，原本连半根手指都插不进去的地方，硬生生的被男人的肉棒破开，皮肉被撕裂的流出鲜血。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊，你这个混蛋，出去啊。”李云恺浑身颤抖冒着冷汗，他大脑昏沉，大口的喘着气，秀丽的五官皱起。站在他身后的男人用掐着他的大腿把他抬起，就着血液润滑，快速的抽插起来。火热紧致的肉穴枉顾主人的意愿吮着那插入的肉棍，裹的对方难以抽动。男人不知道从哪儿叫过来一个人，带着手套，甩着巴掌扇在他的乳上，幼嫩的肌肤立刻红了一片，粗糙的布料又刮搔着乳尖，又痒又痛。

“放松点，还是你想被继续扇，说起来，你这身肉，真是比女人还舒服，屁股又弹又翘，天身就该吃男人鸡巴”，李云恺低着头张着红唇啊啊啊无意识的低声叫着，身体的疼痛还有缺水的状态让他几乎昏迷。湿热的唇舌舔舐着李云恺纤细的脖颈，又含住他干裂的唇瓣，舌头搅着他干燥的口腔，李云恺温顺的张着嘴汲取着点滋润，甚至蹙着眉主动侧过脸靠上去，柔软的花瓣被嘬的宛如玫瑰。李云恺缩着穴，肠肉挤压里头的肉棒，那玩意儿被咬的舒爽，一次次的深入肏弄，龟头被吸的酸麻，不多时便射在了李云恺穴里。又红又白的浊液，顺着阳具抽出的动作全都滴在地上。

“我们芸芸是不是口很渴”，李云恺双目失神的被搂着，不晓得对方怎么会那么好心，他点了点头，柔软的发丝扎在对方脸上。

一阵激烈的水柱从地上射了出来，直直打在李云恺受伤严重的后穴，冲刷着他淫靡的私处，撕裂的穴口被冲的又冒出血丝，李云恺哭着说疼，但是对方却箍着他的身体，指尖撑开蜜穴，说是给他喂水喝，要把他的小肚子灌满。

等他被放开的时候，整个人软成一摊泥摔在地上，艳桃面颊如今青白骇人，身体蜷缩着，肚子鼓涨的几乎看到青色经脉，眼泪直流，气息弱的仿佛下一刻就要命陨。可手又被拉开，一双穿着皮鞋的脚轻轻碾压着他的肚皮，又想钻进他那糜烂不堪的蜜穴，可怜的大律师翻着白眼，穴口涌出一波清水便晕了过去。

“呜，会。。。你好好肏我，我会潮吹的，不要再那样了呜呜呜不要，求求你”李云恺被吓的又想起那天的事，事后他还收到一盘DV，那画面不堪入目，全是他放浪的姿态。

李云恺一手勾着对方脖颈，扭着白腰，挺起屁股，将自己的穴送到人面前，另一只手握着那根刚刚出入他后头的肉棒撸动，上面还沾着自己的淫水，黏腻得让他恶心。肉臀被揉开，龟头刚一进入就顶着穴心不松开。男人一把将他提起来，穴口对着胯下直接向上撞。李云恺被弄的浑身酸软，几乎是被钉在男人的阳具上，肉棒疯狂的捣弄里面的嫩肉，李云恺被日得叫都叫不出，脚趾因为快感蜷曲，小腿随着身体一阵阵的抽搐而摇动。他半盍着眼睛看向两个人结合的地方，小小的地方吃进了格外粗大的东西，不断从肉腔深处喷射出的汁液被挤出穴口，两条大腿全都是这些黏糊糊的液体，脏的让他几乎崩溃。

李云恺再也受不了的缩进就后穴，喉间发出一声绵长的喘息，穴心抽搐，终是飙出一股透明汁液，浇在对方阳具上。终像个女孩子一样潮喷，李云恺只觉得自己曾经的骄傲消失殆尽。


End file.
